Tell Me What You Know About Dreamin'
by MichelleCeline
Summary: Title was kind of random. Same author as "While the Rain Pours"&"Round & Round".A "What if" fic on Amanda and how she would react upon meeting Peter Pan  whom I modeled after Jeremy Sumpter's character . Pretty happy how it came out. READ AND REVIEW


**Hey guys! Its me, Lacey! I changed my pen-name because... well... Michi was never really my name and I felt like I was cheating you so (: Any ways, here is a little 'What if..." story about how Amanda would react upon meeting Peter Pan. IMPORTANT: I modeled this "Peter Pan' after Jeremy Sumpter because I love the way he made that character in 2003 Peter Pan.**

**Enojy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

"H-h-hello?" Amanda asked quietly, into the dark warehouse labled "Stage 4 Disney Hollywood Studios". Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing still uneven from the mad escape she made from an Overtaker trying to run Willa and her down. Where Willa was, she had no idea.

She hoped that the masked Overtaker, who was navigating a red motorcycle (that was no doubt from _'Lights, Motors, Action!'_) lost track of both of them, and wasn't going after her or Willa.

Amanda took a quiet and hesitant step forward. A quick movement up-above caught her eye. Her head snapped up so fast it hurt her neck. She examined the high beams up above, looking for any other movement. Her heart started to pick up at a faster rate, if that was even possible. But still she ventured on.

She took her time, sliding her feet as quietly as she could across the floor, to be sure she didn't trip on any cables or other expensive equipment.

While she convinced herself the movement on the high beams was a figment on her imagination and result of her panic, she took a look around. The moonlight cast an eerie glow upon the stage lights and metal equipment.

The scene looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

Amanda shivered.

_CLANG! WOUSH!_

Amanda jumped, placing a hand over her pounding heart, looking up at a stage light that had mysteriously fallen out of it's hinges and was now dangling by a cord up above. She studied it, and the beam. She didn't like this at all. Someone was up there and she knew it.

She glanced around the room, and a photograph caught her eye. She quickly and quietly snatched it of the desk and studied it. It wasn't the picture she was interested in, but more of the glass. It was squeaky clean, and almost as reflective as a mirror. She started to play with it in the moonlight, tilting it from side to side or up and down. Until, finally, she found the right angle. There on the high beam, was a boy.

She turned around and stared at him. He didn't notice her gaze on her, and he stood completely still. Amanda's awe turned into irritation. Who was this kid and why was he in the park?

"Hey!" Amanda called up to him. He sprang from his squatting position into a standing one. She fumed.

"Get down here no-!" The warehouse door slammed open and the Overtaker from earlier stormed in., motorcycle helmet still on his head. Amanda's breath was caught in her throat. She hardly noticed the figure from up above had move somehow from all the way up there, to right beside her in a matter of seconds.

Her grabbed her and arms and with a quick "Come on!" led her out the back door of the warehouse. Amanda ran with him, through the "Studio BackLot Tour" track and into the Prop Warehouse. The boy dragged and guided Amanda through the rows and crates full of props from recognizable movies, when she pulled back on his hand.

"Wait… wait!" Amanda gasped, as they hid behind a huge "prop crate". The boy turned around and looked right at her. The first thing Amanda noticed was his green eyes. They weren't like Finn's, as Finn's were fern green. But the boy's, who had to be around 15, were almost like an asparagus green. He was barefoot and in black clothing that reminded her of the time Maybeck had to disguise himself as a Backstage Member at _Fantasmic!. _

He looked from Amanda to the entrance of the Prop House. "I can't get put back there!" He said, in a hushed whispered voice.

"What? Where?" Amanda asked, in a hushed voice as well. She relaxed a bit, but the chill of the warehouse gave her goose bumps which made her uncomfortable. "Who…who are you?"

The boy straightened up. A playful smirk graced his lips. "I'm Peter Pan." Amanda looked at him dumbfounded for a moment before she snorted. The boy's smile disappeared from his lips, and his shoulder slouched.

"Your kidding right? That has to be the dumbest thing I've _ever_ heard." She said, rolling her eyes. "And even if you were Peter Pan, he's suppose to be a redhead… and paler. Your tanner. And blonde. And… it's just all wrong."

"Look," he said, started to become agitated, "I'm not Peter Pan from Magic Kingdom. I'm the **real** thing. They took my story, my name, everything. I'm the only _"Lost Boy"_ left. They kept me here while they were working on their 'Peter Pan'. That's all I am. A reference. And anyways, should you be… I don't know… _**Thanking me**_? I saved your sorry butt, _Princess_." He said in a mocking tone.

Amanda ignored the back of her mind that was putting all the pieces together and settled on being angry at him.

"_Princess?_ Ha! I don't know how many times I've had to say this, but _**I don't need saving**_." Amanda said with a bite to her words.

"Yeah, because you totally had control of the situation back there in Stage 4." He sneered back.

"I was scared to death! What were you doing there anyways?"

"I was having fun, ya know? Messing around, having a good time! Does it even matter?"

"Of course it does!" Amanda said, getting more and more irritated by the passing seconds. "Life isn't just some game, you know."

He closed the gap to her, face in a platonic stare. "All I want," he started in a quieter voice than before, "is to have fun. And be a boy. Forever."

"You can dream all you want. But I think that is one silly fantasy." Amanda said, looking right into his eyes. An amused light glazed his eyes and he gave a boyish smile on his baby-like, cute face. Amanda found the smile contagious. "What?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"You remind me of someone… I used to know." Amanda let out an amused sigh.

"Didn't Wendy grow up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled, and looked down at her hip. Amanda followed his gaze and saw the phone Philby had lent her light up in her jean pocket. She slipped it out and opened the text message.

_**To: Philby**_

_**From: Willa**_

**Sent at 10:45 on Tuesday, March 1, 2011**

_**Amanda! Where R U ? I lost U aftr the OT came aftr us! Met up with the gang. U ok? Plz reply!**_

"Don't tell anyone you saw me." He said desperately. "Promise?" He said in a boyish way. He leaned in closer to her face to make sure she look directly into his eyes while making her promise.

"Not a word." Amanda said, brushing hair out of her place. He smiled and she returned the gesture.

"Better get going then, huh?" he said, sadness clear in his voice.

"Yea… but hey. Running from Overtakers was fun with you." He cocked his head to the side at the mention of 'Overtakers', not sure what they exactly were.

"Oooooh! The bad guys! Riiight." He said in realization. "Hey, maybe we can do it again some time!" He said in a friendly, joking manner. Amanda laughed.

"So… you and your friends…they're the ones everyone's talking about? Saving Disney and all? He asked, his voice lighter and quieter than before.

Amanda shrugged. "Trying our hardest to."

Peter laughed. "So I guess you were right? The Princess doesn't need saving after all!" Amanda grinned and slapped his arm.

"Yeah well… a few people need to get that through their big, thick heads." She said, thinking about another green-eyed boy. "Hey! Maybe you can help us out sometime. You'd be great ally for the Keepers."

He looked hesitant to answer this but said with a shrug , "Yeah. Maybe… come back soon alright? It can get kind of lonely over her on the other side of the park."

Amanda snorted, "Trust me, you'll be seeing **a lot** of me these next few weeks."

"Good. Meet me at the top of the warehouse when ever you take a drop by Hollywood Studios again. It's where I usually spend my nights." He said, in a friendly way.

It was weird when he asked her to come visit him. It wasn't like other boys did when they wanted to 'hook up'. It was innocent and absolutely adorable. Amanda figured it had to come with the 'never-growing-up-thing'

"I'll be sure to do that." Amanda said with a nod. She smiled. " 'Night… _Peter Pan._" She said in a teasing tone. He chuckled and his eyes lit up the same way they did before.

"Goodnight-" he paused. "Um… you never told me your name…" he said, timidly.

Amanda smacked her head with her hand. Peter looked taken back at this and looked at her as if she was slightly mental. He was looking at her hand and was wondering if it was some "growing up thing" he would never experience.

"Amanda." She finished for him. Peter still was looking at her the same way but none-the-less he replied.

"Riiight. Okay. Amanda." He said. He gave a small smile and waved her good bye. Amanda began walking to the exit of the Prop House, pulling out Philby's phone to text Willa back.

"Hey, Amanda, wait!" Peter called. She spun around and looked at him. He took out a small vial filled with what looked like yellow and purple powered glitter.

He ran up to her and put it in her hand. "Here… your gonna need it. For your adventures and stuff…" he finished awkwardly.

'_Pixie Dust…' _ Amanda thought. She looked at the vial and giggled like a small child. The thought of holding something she believe never existed blew her mind. She remembered when she was a small child, throwing random glitter everywhere with her mother pretending that it was Pixie Dust. But right there… in her very own hands…was the _real thing._ Her heart swelled and for a moment she actually wished she had never grown up.

She looked up at Peter, who was studying her face. "Thank you." She whispered. He smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck out there!"

* * *

**What'd you think? Remember, if you wanna visual on this Peter Pan goggle Jeremy Sumpter **(:

REVIEW PLEASE!

Lots of love,

LaceInPink


End file.
